


Slacker!

by PeriwinkleParadise



Series: Old Projects From 2016-2018 [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, F/M, Porn With Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeriwinkleParadise/pseuds/PeriwinkleParadise
Summary: You've been slacking off at work and your bosses, a dominate tsundere skeleton and his submissive brother, have a plan to help . . . motivate you.





	Slacker!

"what the actual hell is she doing?" Sans squinted his eyes sockets at the black and white recording that was playing on his computer screen. He couldn't believe his non-existent eyes. His best employee, besides Papyrus, was slacking off in broad daylight. She had not a care in the world as she slumped over the counter and fussed with a piece of paper. What on earth was she thinking? Never in all her few months of working here has she deliberately been so distracted. She normally was one of those 'good innocent girls' who never stepped out of line and had impeccable manners. The human was well trained so it made it all the more confusing to see her acting this way. He paid her well over the normal amount that was necessary, so what was it that was making her act this way?

Papyrus leaned over Sans's shoulder to have a look at the video recording. His black leather vest smelled of orange peels and cigarette spices. Or maybe that was just how Papyrus always smelled. Normally, Sans hated it when people were too close to him. He especially hated it when people leaned over his shoulder. But Papyrus was his most precious brother. He would allow such an annoying behaviour from him. So long as he doesn't use this opportunity to say a pun. "I DO BELIEVE SHE'S SLACKING OFF, MY LORD."

"i can _see_ that papyrus." Sans growled through clenched teeth as he rolled his eyes at his brother before looking up to the taller skeleton. The big smile on his brother's skull was irritating. But what was even more irritating was the fact that Papyrus pretended to look focused at the recording as he told his stupid jokes. Papyrus was lucky that Sans was more focused on stopping the human's bad behaviour and not the taller skeleton's bad behaviour and pathetic attempts at jokes.

"MIGHT I SUGGEST THAT WE TAKE A CLOSER LOOK AT WHAT SHE'S DRAWING? MAYBE IT WILL HELP US FIGURE OUT WHAT SHE'S THINKING." Papyrus gestured to the computer mouse with his long phalanges. Sans was able to see the logic of this plan so he nodded his head and let Papyrus take control of the computer. He watched as his brother zoomed the camera closer to the human and closer still to the piece of paper that she was focused on. The human had drawn all over the paper. From various nonsensical doodles that had little to no meaning to more pleasant things like a flower. But what really caught his attention was the drawing of a very detailed woman, that looked almost identical to his human employee, being fucked by a disembodied cock. It was a nice drawing, even if she was still adding to it, but it was definitely not something he thought his human employee would know anything about. She always acted so innocent, so seeing that she drew something so vulgar was shocking. "WELL, IT LOOKS LIKE THE HUMAN IS IN SOME KIND OF HEAT."

Sans brought his hand to his mouth and pondered his next move. He couldn't let his human continue such behaviour. It was not professional and it made his company look bad. What if a customer came in and saw such a vulgar picture? It would ruin his company's reputation and integrity. That was unacceptable. He had to satiate his human so that she could continue to work like how she used to. Sans looked back to the image of the picture she had drew. Well, if his human wanted to be fucked so badly, then who was he to deny her of that pleasure. Sans looked up to his brother and smirked. He knew of his brother's desires for the human. Sans desired her as well. And he planned on sharing her with him, like they usually did with sexual partners, but Sans was going to have a taste of her first. Just to make sure Papyrus knew his place. "papyrus, bring her here. we are going to help her with her heat."

Papyrus chuckled deeply before heading towards the door to leave the office. "NYEHEH, YES MY LORD."

____________

Papyrus left the small office and made his way to the entrance of the store. The hallway was dark even though the lights were shining bright above him. The burgundy wallpaper didn't help the situation either. But it was what his brother wanted. And who was he to question what his brother wanted? If Sans wanted the moon, then Papyrus would go and get it for him. That was his purpose, to serve his brother in any and everything.

His mind wandered back to the human. He was shocked that the human had drawn such a graphic picture. She never seemed like the type to be so naughty. But then again, the silent ones are the kinky ones, so he shouldn't be so surprised by her behaviour. If he was honest with himself, he has always been found of the human. She was cute and kind to every one, truly she was an angel if he had ever seen one. But now he knew just what a kinky little angel she was and it had him excited . . . too excited. So excited that Papyrus had to adjust the magic that was pushing up tightly against his pants and take a calming breath. He wasn't the only one who was attracted to the human. Sans also had his eyes on her. It was strange seeing his brother who was usually never interested in anyone, take such a strong interest in the human. Sans would spend most of his time just watching the video recordings of her and he would get angry if he was caught, like a young boy getting caught masturbating. Though Papyrus has caught Sans masturbating to videos of the human, so there was that.

It should upset Papyrus that his brother also desires the human. It should. . . . it really should . . . but it doesn't. Papyrus was so used to sharing everything with Sans. From money and food to sexual partners and addictive substances. And for a small moment, Papyrus thought that he would be able to have the human all for himself because there was a time when Sans wasn't interested in her. But that quickly changed and now he was going to share the one girl he actually liked with his brother. He knew that Sans was going to want to take her first before he would be allowed to enjoy her. Sans was always like that. Dominate and rather sadistic towards everyone, Papyrus included. Sans knew about Papyrus's feelings towards the human, he knew that Papyrus would love to be the human's very first partner. But Sans was never going to let something like that happen. Papyrus really had to wonder, was he really not upset by this? Was this truly normal?

Papyrus pushed the thoughts out of his head as he pushed the door to the entrance of the shop open. Colourful products of varying uses lined tall steel shelves and made the little area look like a jungle of monster cosmetics and products. At the register counter still drawing on her little piece of paper was the human. She was beautiful like always, bent over and showing her off her perfect round ass in that little skirt of hers. Her attention was still on the paper so she had no clue that he had snuck up on her. If Papyrus wanted, he could place his hands at her waist and fuck her right here against the counter, just to spite Sans. Just to claim the human for himself, so he could say that he had something that was all his. But he didn't . . . because he was a masochist. Because a part of him wanted to feel the pain of having to watch someone he loved being fucked by someone else. God, he was disgusting. Maybe this was why he never objected to anything Sans wanted. He was a masochistic freak. Well, that definitely gave him something to think about for later.

"HUMAN."

____________

It was such a boring wednesday. The store was always a ghost town on wednesday’s and only really picked up traffic on the weekends or really any other day except wednesday. You never really knew why wednesday was such a cursed day for the store, but you used the time to practice your art. Normally, you drew wholesome things since you were at work and anybody could see what you were doing. But your period was just a few days from starting and because of that, you were feeling really horny and craving chocolate. You were able to solve one of those problems as you popped another piece of chocolate in your mouth. But you were still horny. Normally, you would masturbate excessively until you were satisfied. But you had to work today and there was no way you were going to touch yourself with all the cameras your bosses had plastered on the walls. So instead, you drew out your wildest sexiest fantasies and inwardly regretted it because the drawing was making everything worse instead of better.

You sighed and awkwardly shifted on your feet. A part of you regretted the movement as it made you focus on the wetness between your legs. It was times like these that you wished you had a significant other. But alas, you didn't so you had to take care of yourself. Well, once you got home you were going to take care of yourself. You tried really hard not to look at the clock and failed. It's been a few months since you've gotten this job and everyday has been a blast. Sans and Papyrus were lovely people albeit a bit strange in their relationship. It was supposed to be a brotherly bond between them but it was more like Sans owned a pet that just so happened to be his brother. It was weird, but they were nice in their own way. Never had you had a bad day here and you enjoyed working here. But today, you seriously couldn't wait to go home.

"HUMAN."

You screamed your heart out as you twirled around, slipped and fell on your butt. Gritting your teeth and rubbing at your now sore butt, you looked up and saw Papyrus looking down at you in concern. His black leather vest and red sweater looked warm and even though he was standing still, you were still able to get a whiff of cigarettes and spices. The tall skeleton finally seemed to regain his composure and bent down to help you up. "Gosh Papyrus, don't sneak up on me like that. I almost had a heart attack."

"FORGIVE ME, HUMAN." Papyrus gently took hold of your hand. His hand was freezing cold but you ignored it and allowed him to help you up from the ground. He made sure you were steady on your feet before he let you go and took a small step back from you, giving you some space. Papyrus was always so nice to you. He was always so careful around you and you appreciated it. Papyrus's hand glowed a faint orange as he pointed a finger to the front door and you heard the familiar sound of the door locking. Was he closing the shop? But it was too early. You gave him a confused look as he gave his signature smirk, his one golden tooth shining in the florescent light. "YOU ARE BEING SUMMONED."

You bit at your lower lip anxiously and looked back at your sinful picture. Without a doubt, you knew that you were in trouble because of the drawing. Sans and Papyrus had seen it somehow, probably from all the cameras they had hanging on the walls, and now you were going to get scolded or worse . . . fired. Well, you should have known better so there was no use in crying over it now, you were just going to have to suck it up and take the punishment. You took a deep calming breath before you turned back to Papyrus. His long arm was out stretched towards the door that led to the back office and it made him look like a butler or something. At least he was still being a gentleman as he kindly led you to your punishment. How kind.

Reluctantly, you started towards the door and opened it. The hallway was just as dark as it ever was. You never could understand why the brothers never painted the walls to a lighter shade so that things wouldn't be so dark. As it was now, the burgundy walls made the hallway look sketchy, like there were some shady deals going on back here. Maybe there were shady deals going on in the office that you didn't know about. Maybe it was best that you didn't know and didn't think about it.

It didn't take long for you to find yourself standing in front of the dark oak wood office door. Your heart was hammering loudly in your chest. You weren't someone who got in trouble a lot, so the thought of being scolded terrified you. Normally you would tear up when people raised their voice at you and it was embarrassing to say the least. You didn't want the same to happen in front of Sans and Papyrus, so you took another deep breath and promised yourself you wouldn't cry before opening the door.

Sans was leaning back in front of the dark wood desk, his arms crossed over his dark blue sweater clad chest. His eye sockets were closed and the fact that he wasn't moving made you think he was mad at you. A part of you wanted to say something, to explain yourself and your behaviour, though you didn't have the slightest clue how to even begin explaining the picture you drew. But you wanted to do or say something, but your throat felt as dry as a dessert. So instead, you held your head down in shame and just waited for Sans to scold you. The sooner you could finish this, the better.

"care to explain this, human?" You looked up to see Sans turn the computer screen around. On the screen in full view was your scandalous drawing. God, you couldn't feel more embarrassed right now and more than ever, you wished the earth would just swallow you up into the void or something so you wouldn’t have to face this. How were you supposed to explain this? You couldn't just tell them that you were horny and were living your sex fantasies via drawing, that would be weird. Maybe you could claim that it was a commission from a fan? That would go over a bit better, right? You stuttered over your explanation and lie so badly that Sans just held his skeletal hand up to stop you from embarrassing yourself more. "you should have just said something if you were in heat, human."

"I-I . . .wait what?" You stared at the shorter skeleton in disbelief. Had you really heard him correctly? And if you did, what the heck is a heat?

"you heard me, human. i didn't stutter." Sans pushed himself off from the desk and walked slowly towards you. His black heeled boots softly clicked against the wood floor with every controlled step he took. Everything about the way he was stalking towards you screamed that he was the predator and you were the now captured prey. Sans stopped right in front of you. The skeletal monster towered over you but was still shorter than Papyrus, who easily towered over the both of you. Sans's right hand reached out towards you, his cold phalanges lightly caressed your cheek and sent a small shiver down your spine. The lights in his eye sockets burned bright as he stared at you with lustful intent before his attention lazily shifted to Papyrus who stood behind you. "sofa, now."

The taller skeleton stepped from behind you and went to the sofa like he was instructed to by his dominant brother. Papyrus sat on the sofa, his hands were tense on his knees and his eyes were locked onto you and held a look of pure unadulterated lust. You didn't have the time to contemplate or even think about what was happening before Sans grabbed the front of your shirt and dragged you towards the sofa. Your feet stumbled on the carpeted floor and you almost fell multiple times even though the distance to the sofa was a short one. Sans soon let you go, making you have to catch yourself so you wouldn't fall flat on your face so he could sit next to his brother. Sitting in much the same manner as Papyrus, Sans stared at you expectantly as his hands went to his pants and he unzipped his fly. His cock made of blood red iridescent magic sprung forth and commanded attention much like its owner. "well human, let's see what that mouth of yours can do."

He wasn't being serious, was he? You were still on the clock. Hell, you were his employee, there was no way that this kind of behaviour was acceptable. And yet here he was asking you to give him a blowjob. Even worse, in front of his brother who was staring intently at you. This couldn't seriously be happening. You blinked a few times just to see if you were dreaming before quickly taking a small glance back at the computer monitor illuminating the room, your scandalous drawing on full display. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out you were horny, that much was clear. And you did appreciate that your bosses would be so kind as to offer themselves for you. But was this really okay? Maybe this was some sort of test set up by Sans, because of course he would. Decline his command and get fired for not putting out or obey and put out only to get fired for being a whore at work. Really, there was no winning in this situation. Maybe this was what you deserved for being inappropriate at work.

"why are you hesitating, human." Sans chuckled darkly, grabbing your attention only for a moment before your eyes moved against your will down to his cock. "are you that much of a virgin that you don't know what to do? how cute."

"Wha-I'm not a virgin." You ripped your attention from your boss's cock just in time to see the shock on both the skeleton brothers faces. Seriously? They thought you were a virgin? Well that definitely made you feel younger and a lot more innocent. "No, I'm just concerned that this is inappropriate for us to do. You are my boss after all so . . ."

Sans regained his composure quickly and chuckled. "stop worrying. i'm not going to fire one of my best employees just because of what we decide to do or not do here."

Your cheeks warmed at the compliment. Sans wasn't someone who gave compliments to others easily, so his words held a lot of weight and helped you to calm down. Without a doubt, he wasn't lying if he was able to say such kind words. Now it was up to you to decide what you wanted to do. Your eyes drifted back down to Sans' cock and you felt a stir of desire between your legs. You knew better. You definitely knew better. You should really just turn the offer down and wait to masturbate at home. But masturbating wasn't as good as the real thing and you really didn't want to pass up this offer. Besides, you could trust your bosses. They were good people in their own strange way.

 With a shaky breath, you took the last remaining steps towards Sans and knelt before him. It wasn't lost on you that in this kind of position, you were sub servant to your dominate boss and it also wasn't lost on you that you kind of liked it. Your heart was racing and your cheeks burned like fire as you watched Sans' cock twitch in excitement. Your blowjob skills weren't the best, you could admit that, so you were nervous that your inexperience would show. But you couldn't think of that or else it really would show. Quickly, you shoved your nervous thoughts aside and carefully took hold of Sans. There was a light tingle on your finger-tips from his magic, but otherwise, his cock felt normal much to your surprise. It was warm and thick in your hands.

With your cheeks feeling like they were on fire and between your legs making you feel like you were sitting in a puddle, you carefully brought him to your mouth and took him in. His magic made your whole mouth tingle as your tongue carefully danced along the tip. You thought that maybe his magic would taste like something, you weren't sure what it would taste like, maybe cherries or something. Who knows. Instead, his magic didn't taste like anything. It was just a tasteless thick warmth in your mouth. Kind of a let down really but you paid it no mind and continued with your careful administrations. Taking extra care, you moved your hands so you could drag your tongue languidly up and down the shaft. You were rewarded with a soft yet controlled moan from Sans as he ran his cold phalanges through your hair, scratching your scalp sharply. The feeling caused you to moan against him as you continued to slurp him up.

 A small movement caught your eye and you remembered that Papyrus was sitting right there, watching you with great interest and restraint as you gave head to his brother. The realization was embarrassing to you and as if your cheeks couldn't get any hotter, now they felt like there was lava on your face. But Sans gave you no time to think about your embarrassment or why Papyrus would be sitting there happily watching as the dominate skeleton tugged at your hair, forcing you to let him go and hold your head up. "hmm, not bad, human. you could use a bit more practice though."

The dominate skeleton didn't give you a chance to appreciate his passive aggressive words before he took hold of your shirt and started to pull you up. Once on your unstable feet, Sans pulled you closer to him and onto his lap, making you have to straddle him so as not to be sitting on him weird. He placed his hands on your hips to steady you and to give you enough time to place your hands on his chest before his cold fingers crawled up your sides and to the buttons of your shirt. One by one, Sans unbuttoned your shirt and pulled it down your shoulders where it hooked over your elbows, exposing your bra-covered breasts. There was a sudden tingle of magic on your back as the clasps of your bra were unhinged and the soft fabric fell to your lap. The cold air of the office kissed at your exposed skin and made you shiver a bit to which Sans chuckled. He brought his cold fingers to the skin of breast and toyed with them roughly causing a loud moan to escape you and your nipples to harden.

"good, it doesn't take much for you to sing." You blushed at Sans's words as he lifted you just enough so he could position himself at your entrance. You heart hammered in your chest as you felt his warm cock slowly edging into you and causing your wet sex to tingle from his warm magic. "let's see if we can make you sing more."

With that, he pushed you down onto his cock and it slipped in with no trouble and filled you entirely. You cried out and fell onto Sans's chest, your head buried in the crook of his neck as you drank in the feeling of being filled. Your entire body tingled from his magic but it was most intense at your pussy. The feeling was intoxicating and it made your body shiver with need. You didn't even wait for Sans to tell you to move as you started to rock your hips at a gentle rhythm. Apparently, that wasn't good enough for him so Sans placed his hands at your hips and moved you at a faster pace. It was so sudden and intense that you cried out in ecstasy once again. As Sans thrust in you at breakneck speeds, you looked up from your lustful daze just enough to see Papyrus. He was watching you with such intrigue and it was obvious that he was restraining himself, the bulge in his pants was your indication of that. It was so strange to have him stare at you. Even stranger that you liked it a lot and that you didn't want him to stop. His gaze made you feel sexy, strong and wanted while Sans's roughness made you feel like a sub servant doll doing what your master wanted. It was a strange yet wonderful and powerful combination of dominating and being dominated that had you unravelling at the seams and orgasming harder and faster than ever before.

Sans slowed just enough for you to catch your breath and come down from your high before he repositioned you so your face was in Papyrus's crotch and your ass pointed towards Sans. The position was embarrassing but you loved it and knew what you would be doing for the taller skeleton before Sans even spoke. Your mouth already ached for Papyrus and you had to restrain yourself from unzipping his pants and going at it. "go ahead papyrus, give her what she wants."

"YES MY LORD." Papyrus did as he was told, his hands slowly and methodically undid his pants and unsheathed his hard and excited cock right in your face. Thick luminescent red filled your vision and made your mouth water in anticipation. You couldn't wait anymore and wasted no time in getting Papyrus in your mouth, his thick magic tingling on your tongue as you tried to take him in as far as you could. Papyrus moaned loudly, he wasn't even trying to hide his pleasure like Sans was. In fact, Papyrus was a stark contrast to Sans. Whereas Sans was fast and rough with your body, which you had no problems with and even liked his dominant style. Papyrus was submissive, gentle and even romantic as he carefully rubbed your back to comfort you while you worked him with your mouth. It was really sweet of him and you loved his gentle affection as it was a nice break from Sans's fast pace.

But Sans only gave you a small break before he mounted you from behind. Your pussy was already so sensitive from earlier but that didn't stop Sans from taking you just as roughly as he had before. In this position, it was easy for him to reach deeper inside you with every thrust. You wanted to cry out your pleasure but it was impossible to do with Papyrus fully occupying your mouth. Not only that but you had to focus on pleasuring Papyrus too. It was a lot to do at once and a lot of over stimulation to feel that it just had your mind swimming. But you focused as best as you could on Papyrus while occasionally moaning loudly around his cock to let Sans know you liked what he was doing. Both brothers responded to you. Papyrus through his head back to let out loud guttural moans of your name and his gentle rubbing on your back turned into a light scratching while Sans thrusted harder and deeper into you and his fingers dug into the skin on your hips and though he tried to control his groans, he couldn't anymore.

 They were so close to cumming and if they were human men, you would be worried. But they were monsters and monsters couldn't impregnate humans, it was scientifically proven that it couldn't happen. So you worked them harder just so you could experience what it would be like. It didn't take much, Sans groaned out your name and almost immediately, a stream of warm thick magic shot into you, making your insides and pussy tingle. And not even a fraction of a second after that, thick warm magic coated the back of your throat, making that tingle as well, as Papyrus reached his climax too. With care, you helped the brothers through their high, milking them for every last drop that they had before you sat up a bit to stretch your sore muscles. Warm bright red magic dripped down you legs and onto the sofa as you made a show of swallowing the thick magic in your mouth for both brothers. Cold bony fingers slinked around your front and to your breast as Sans nuzzled his face in the crook of your neck, his breath hot on your skin as he licked near your ear. "are you too tired for one more go, human?"

"YES, PLEASE LET US KNOW IF YOU CANNOT CONTINUE. YOU SHOULDN'T STRAIN YOURSELF."

It was so nice of them to be so concerned about you. Granted, how Sans asked the question made it seem like he was challenging you, testing you to see where your stamina was. But Papyrus added the tact and compassion that Sans was missing in his delivery and it was so sweet and it further showcased just how different these two were. You gave their question some thought and though you were just a bit tired, you didn't want to stop just yet. You had it in you for at least one more. "No, I'm not tired."

"good." Sans got up from the sofa and practically picked you up and placed you on top of Papyrus. You weren't expecting the sudden movement nor to be placed on top of the taller skeleton, so you had to scramble a bit to straddle him. Papyrus placed his cold hands on your hips to position you for easy penetration from behind while Sans stood behind you with a devilish smirk on his skull. Sans's cold bony hands grabbed and fondled at your ass. "i wonder how well you'll deal with the both of us."

You barely got to say anything to him as Papyrus lifted you up just enough so he could enter inside your magic filled pussy. A loud moan escaped you as you wrapped your arms around Papyrus's neck and buried your face into his clavicle. Papyrus kindly rubbed at your back, his long phalanges trailing up and down your spine. Not even a moment after that, Sans placed his hand at your hip to hold you still and you felt something warm and wet poke at the entrance of your asshole. You squeaked and quickly turned your head to see Sans and his devilish smile. He wasn't seriously going to. . . . "BRACE YOURSELF, HUMAN."

You took Papyrus's advice and grit your teeth as Sans shoved himself in. It hurt pretty bad, you weren't going to lie about that nor where you going to sugar coat it to make it better for yourself. At least Sans was being relatively careful, or at least trying. You were not used to anal so it was pretty tough. Especially since with Sans stuffing your ass, you were able to feel Papyrus even more and vice versa. It was intense and for just a moment, you thought that you were going to be torn in half and the brothers weren't even moving yet. They quietly let you get accustomed to the feeling of having both of them at the same time, which you greatly appreciated. This was a whole new experience, one that you never thought you would actually get the chance to experience besides looking at porn. But here you were, sandwiched between both brothers with Papyrus rubbing at your back and Sans grouping and squeezing your ass.

It took you a bit to relax and get used to the feeling, but once you did, you soon found yourself wanting the brothers to move. Your silent request was answered as both brothers slowly started to move. Their thrusts were out of sync which was weird since you thought that they were always be in sync with one another, but you liked it. One brother pulling out while the other filling you up only to have it be reverse the next time. It was crazy and it felt amazing. That lovely combination of pain and pleasure, it was intoxicating. You cried out when both brothers started to move at a faster and more erratic pace. At least they were in sync with that. The brothers were starting to get rougher with you and it fanned that burning fire in your belly. Every scratch to your skin, nibble at your neck or whispered swears in your ears and wild thrust sent you closer and closer to that brink of ecstasy. You felt something warm explode inside you as Papyrus slammed his teeth to your mouth in a painful kiss, his tongue easily found its way into your mouth and started to dance with yours passionately. That added stimulation was all you needed and you soon found your muscles tightening and your body shivering as you came undone. Sans was right behind you as he found his own release and with a few muttered swears in your ear, you felt his warmth spread through you.

Your whole body was warm and tingling with magic as you laid your head on Papyrus's chest and just focused on breathing and calming down from your high. All the porn in the world couldn't prepare you for how powerful and intense this kind of sex would or could be. It was amazing and you were so glad that you took the brothers offer for this wonderful experience.

Sans lazily plopped onto the sofa and just looked at you. His eyes were droopy like he was drunk or something. At least he let you know that he was content, then again, you were too. You sat up so you could see Papyrus and he was also looking at you with droopy satisfied eyes. That was something they both did. They wore their post-sex emotions on their faces and it was cute. "ARE YOU SATIFIED, HUMAN?"

You nodded your head shyly, doing your post-sex cute routine because you always felt shy after sex for some strange reason. So, to make things not so awkward, you acted cute to cover up your shyness. Papyrus smiled at you, clearly enjoying your cute act. You really liked Papyrus for his understanding and compassion.

"good, now you can get back to work." And just like that, Sans had shattered your post-sex cute game like it was nothing. Though really, what did you expect? Sans was a one-track mind type of guy and you liked him for that. Really, you liked both brothers for very different reasons and that was okay because they were different. You focused on putting your clothes back on and once you were fully clothes, you carefully got up off of Papyrus. All of your muscles were sore but in a good way as you made your way to the door. "oh, and if you should go into heat again, you come to us. you got that, human?"

"Yes sir." You said with a coy little smile and left the office. Without a doubt, you were going to remember this particular wednesday as the best wednesday of your life.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-upload of one of my older works from 2018. This was my first attempt to write not only for SwapFell Skelebros but also a double penetration thing. I thought that it turned out pretty okay at the time. But of course, after a year things change and I no longer thought it held up to my standards. So I changed and edited some stuff which is why, if you wanna read the newer version it is [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115374)
> 
> **Also, feel free to visit my social media, they are pretty cool XD**   
>  **[[Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/periwinkleparadise)] [[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Periwinkle818)] [[Blog](http://periwinklesparadise.wordpress.com)]**


End file.
